


My Good Doctor

by AudreyRose



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M, Office Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-29
Updated: 2013-01-29
Packaged: 2017-11-27 10:23:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/660864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AudreyRose/pseuds/AudreyRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spencer just can't wait until they get home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Good Doctor

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Szymanic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Szymanic/gifts).



> Well this is a slight re-write of a old fic I wrote over on Mibba. I'm still not crazy about how it turned out, but I like it more than the original. Let me know what you lovely people think?

A gasp escaped her lips as his attacked her neck. Spencer pushed Sarah onto his desk. Kissing her with a surprising roughness.

"Need you" he mumbled in her ear, his long fingers fumbling with the buttons of her blouse. She looked up at him a hint of a smirk on her lips, as she undid his button up.

"Well I think these are in the way," her voice quiet, as her fingers trailed down his sides, stopping t the top of his pants. He felt his breath hitch as her fingers undid his fly, before she pushed his pants off his hips leaving him bare.

"Take me Spencer," he nodded slightly, pushing her skirt up around her hips. His lips met hers as he pushed into her tight heat and she moaned onto the kiss, her back arching, as he filled her completely. His hips moved against her at a teasing pace making her groan. He pulled away, his eyes closed as he sped up slightly.

"Mmm Spence, m-more," her back arching again. He nodded slightly, his hair falling down around his face, as he grinned crookedly at her. Leaning down, his lips and teeth attacked her neck, his thrusts speeding up.

Her fingers tangled in his hair, pulling him back to her mouth. The young genius moaned into the kiss as Sarah wrapped her legs around his hips.

"Spence, so good," she managed as his thrusts became rougher and faster. Her back arched, another moan, louder passing her lips.

"Close."

"I, oh Spence," she kissed him roughly, her back arching up violently. Her moans as she came undone around drove him over the edge, her walls tightening around him. Her pulling him over the edge, he spilled inside of her with a moan of his own.

He collapsed, panting on top of her. Neither of them spoke as they came down. His lips found hers again.

"That was," he stopped trying to think on a word.

"My good doctor speechless for once," she managed, licking her lips. He nodded, a stated, tired grin on his lips as he pulled out of her slowly, making hes gasp, eyes falling shut.

"Car, now," she demanded, pulling her skirt down, doing her blouse back up. He let out a quiet laugh, nodding while doing his pants and following her to the elevator.

As soon as the doors closed he had her pressed against the wall.


End file.
